This invention relates to a method of processing agricultural produce slices and more particularly, potato slices by a toasting process. Toasting occurs by compressive, opposed, contact surfaces which toast the sliced produce in a fat and oil free environment. The resulting product has a crisp texture and may have its flavor enhanced by the addition of seasonings, prefer ably before the toasting process. A important feature is that the resulting chip is free of oils and fats and may be consumed by persons who are limited in the intake of such food products.
Potatoes have a high water content, as do most other vegetables. Cooking potato slices to produce crisp chips has generally been achieved by preparing potato slices through conventional means and deep frying. Seasonings have been added to enhance the flavor of the chips. The deep frying process produces crisp chips by driving the water from the chip and replacing it with the fat or oil used in the deep frying process. The resulting products have a high oil and fat content which is not desirable for persons who are concerned about the intake of such substances.
Efforts have been made to produce a low fat potato chip as is disclosed in Yuan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,425. The Yuan patent discloses a potato chip having fat added to about 10%. The chip is coated with globular protein, a layer of edible oil is applied on top of the protein coating and the chip is subjected to microwave cooking. Automatic seasoning of food during the cooking process is disclosed in the Lohr U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,337. The technology disclosed teaches the method of applying seasoning to food being cooked in steam cookers.